1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to systems for generating clock signals.
2. Background Art
Some computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, may have a limited battery power supply. Computing devices include but are not limited to, mobile phones, laptops, wristwatches, MP3 players etc.
Methods and systems are needed to conserve battery power in such computing devices.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.